Rosalita (Come Out Tonight)
Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) is the second single from Bruce Springsteen's second album The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle, released on September 11, 1973. It was released as a single in 1979. This song is considered to Bruce's autobiography from when he finally got a record deal. He considers it to be "A kiss-off to everybody who counted you out, put you down, or decided you weren't good enough." He also considers "Rosalita" to be the best love song he ever wrote. It is also his most popular live song. The first time Bruce performed "Rosalita" live was at Joe's Palace in Boston on January 5, 1974. After appearing on Time and Newsweek in October 1975, he sometimes changed the lyrics during live shows to "Tell your papa I ain't no freak, 'cause I got my picture on the cover of Time and Newsweek." Lyrics Spread out now Rosie, doctor come cut loose her mama's reins You know playin' blindman's bluff is a little baby's game You pick up Little Dynamite, I'm gonna pick up Little Gun And together we're gonna go out tonight and make that highway run You don't have to call me lieutenant Rosie and I don't want to be your son The only lover I'm ever gonna need's your soft sweet little girl's tongue Rosie you're the one Dynamite's in the belfry playin' with the bats Little Gun's downtown in front of Woolworth's tryin' out his attitude on all the cats Papa's on the corner waitin' for the bus Mama she's home in the window waitin' up for us She'll be there in that chair when they wrestle her upstairs 'Cause you know we ain't gonna come I ain't here for business I'm only here for fun And Rosie you're the one Rosalita jump a little lighter Senorita come sit by my fire I just want to be your love, ain't no lie Rosalita you're my stone desire Jack the Rabbit and Weak Knees Willie, you know they're gonna be there Ah, sloppy Sue and Big Bones Billie, they'll be comin' up for air We're gonna play some pool, skip some school, act real cool Stay out all night, it's gonna feel all right So Rosie come out tonight, baby come out tonight Windows are for cheaters, chimneys for the poor Closets are for hangers, winners use the door So use it Rosie, that's what it's there for Rosalita jump a little lighter Senorita come sit by my fire I just want to be your love, ain't no lie Rosalita you're my stone desire Now I know your mama she don't like me 'cause I play in a rock and roll band And I know your daddy he don't dig me but he never did understand Papa lowered the boom, he locked you in your room I'm comin' to lend a hand I'm comin' to liberate you, confiscate you, I want to be your man Someday we'll look back on this and it will all seem funny But now you're sad, your mama's mad And your papa says he knows that I don't have any money Tell him this is his last chance to get his daughter in a fine romance Because the record company, Rosie, just gave me a big advance My tires were slashed and I almost crashed but the Lord had mercy My machine she's a dud, I'm stuck in the mud somewhere in the swamps of Jersey Hold on tight, stay up all night 'cause Rosie I'm comin' on strong By the time we meet the morning light I will hold you in my arms I know a pretty little place in Southern California down San Diego way There's a little cafe where they play guitars all night and day You can hear them in the back room strummin' So hold tight baby 'cause don't you know daddy's comin' Music Video A live performance of "Rosalita (Come Out Tonight)", recorded on July 8, 1978, during the Darkness Tour, at Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Phoenix, Arizona, was released as the official music video in 1988. It was directed by Arnold Levine. The original MTV version of the video featured band intros, but they were later edited out. Category:Songs Category:The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle songs Category:Live 1975-85 songs Category:The Essential Bruce Springsteen songs Category:Hammersmith Odeon London '75 songs Category:Greatest Hits (2009) songs Category:Collection: 1973-2012 songs Category:London Calling: Live in Hyde Park songs Category:The Ties That Bind: The River Collection songs Category:The River Tour, Tempe 1980 songs Category:Live Collection songs